


just another day

by alternate_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Bradbury & Sam Winchester Friendship, Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Human Castiel, Impala, M/M, Nature, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternate_me/pseuds/alternate_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about the end of that day that made Dean extremely happy. Maybe it was the quietness of it all, maybe it was Charlie and Sam talking enthusiastically, or Cas sitting a few meters from him, looking at the sunset. It was actually difficult to believe any of that was finally happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just another day

**Author's Note:**

> So, I like to balance things, and, as I've just posted [this fic ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4881733/chapters/11192302), I feel like I need to post only fluffy and cute things for a while.  
> I've written this a while ago, and I wasn't planning on posting it, but whatever, I hope you guys enjoy it.

It was almost twilight. The sun colored the sky in a reddish tone that seemed to ask for you to stop and just watch the dying afternoon. Dean was lying on a blanket over the grass, his eyes peered at the sky, at the slow moving clouds and at the birds passing above him once in a while. There was a sweet smell in the air, and it entered his nose and lungs, and he breathed it out slowly. The wind would blow now and then, its touch sharp to his bare arms, ruffling his clothes. He sighed. 

Everything was so _peaceful_. He almost couldn’t believe it.

Sam was walking near the small lake of the park. He stopped for a moment and watched the clear, reflecting surface mirroring the red sky and a few trees. Charlie walked towards him, an ice-cream in her hand, her red hair stirring as she walked fast. 

“You sure you don’t want it?” she asked Sam, raising her hand in an offering gesture. 

Dean could guess there was a smile on her face without having to look up.

“No, Charlie, thanks” Sam said, frowning.

“Okay, I get it, no bad cholesterol” she giggled and started walking slowly by the border of the lake.

Dean smiled at her words.

Then he could listen as she started talking about the book she was reading - the last one of a series that apparently Sam had just started. They exchanged opinions on the characters and what was to come next, and walked together away from where Dean was lying, near the Impala.

As their steps ruffled the grass, getting more distant, Dean raised his back from the blanket, supporting himself on his elbows. He held his head up and looked at Cas, who was sat a little ahead of him, on a wooden table where probably lots of families had had lunch on sunny Sundays. 

He still wore his trench coat although he had plenty of new clothes. Maybe he wasn’t entirely ready to give it up, Dean pondered. Last week he had noticed its color was a little dingy, and it lacked a button too, but he had said nothing to Cas. He probably had noticed it, but he couldn’t just fix it with his angel mojo then, because, well, there was none left. 

Cas was also wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt that - as Charlie had pointed out - highlighted his eyes. The wind ruffled his hair and he squinted, looking ahead, where the sun was going to set. His eyes were far away, his mind lost somewhere else. 

Dean stood, his head turning to check out where Charlie and Sam were. He spotted them already far away, still walking near the border of the lake, still speaking, more enthusiastically now. He wondered what they were talking about.

Then he walked slowly and sat beside Cas on the table, resting his forearms on his tights, looking ahead just as Cas was.

“What is it?” he suddenly asked, decided to know what was wrong. In the last months, he had become an expert at knowing when so mething was bothering Cas. It hadn’t been completely easy for him at the beginning.

Cas looked at him, and then looked up at the sky for a second, turning his head forward again.

“I was just wondering…” his voice got weaker as he fiddled with his fingers, and then it came back louder “I’ve never thought someday we would be doing something like this: resting at the end of the day, with nothing to bother us. It’s just strange, given the past years” he concluded, letting his head down for a while, looking at his hands.

“You miss trouble?” Dean asked, squinting at the sun too.

“I could never miss such desperation, Dean”

They went silent for a while, and Cas leaned back, resting his hands on the table, sighing. Five birds flew above them, descending near the water and moving far way. They watched them as they flew out of sight.

“I know” Dean said, and leaned back too. There were a few moments of silence, when they just stood there, watching nature in all its beauty. Then Dean cleared his throat.

“I’ve never asked you” he said “You ever miss your powers? You know, being an angel and all?”

Dean looked at Cas and met his eyes for a while. Then Cas smiled shyly.

“A little” he said, glancing at Dean and then looking ahead again “I miss flying, I miss… being able to cure people” his voice was suddenly nostalgic, but it soon got back to normal as he carried on “But I like it here, Dean, a lot” 

He smiled wider and Dean watched him with the corner of his eyes.

“I think that, in life, there’s always things you’ll regret having lost, but there are other things to compensate them” Cas carried on, and their eyes met again.

Cas’s face was now light and happy.

“And I wouldn’t change it for the world”

“You’re doing great, Cas” Dean smiled at him, straightening his back.

There was a pause as both of them just enjoyed the sun warming their faces and bodies. Cas sighed.

“And I’m glad you’re here” Dean concluded.

Cas looked at him. There were so many words on his wide blue eyes, yet none left his lips. He looked down, a slight smile on his face. He didn’t have to answer anything.

“One thing intrigues me, however” Cas spoke, after a few moments “After all we’ve been through, all the losses and the suffering, I think I’ll never understand how it ended up like this” he said, eyes ahead again “It almost feels surreal, like it isn’t the end, like something bad is going to happen anytime”

Dean leaned back a little more.

“I used to think like that, you know” he looked at Cas “And I still think about it sometimes. Sleeping is not always good, I get worried some nights. I fear that this is not how it should be, that I don’t deserve it. But then I look at you” he glanced at Cas and his eyes stopped over his “I look at Sam, at Charlie, and I think I get that”

Cas’s eyes wandered to where Sam and Charlie had disappeared. His eyes turned back to Dean again, waiting for his words.

“It took a while for me to learn it, but I think I finally understand it” Dean said, looking ahead again “Family doesn’t end with blood, Cas”

He finally got it, he thought, all of what Bobby had told him. He’d never seen family ending in any other way but death. And now, well, Cas was right, it felt almost surreal. He knew they were not entirely safe, he was not naive to think that, but life felt different.

Now they watched movies together, the four of them. They ate dinner together, most times at a proper dinner table. They would go out some times, just like that little trip, and, for a few moments, he could swear it was a perfectly ordinary life. 

“I suppose you’re right” he listened to Cas’s answer.

The wind blew again, ruffling Cas’s trench coat. It was getting darker; the sun was already hiding itself away. There was only little remaining light in the sky. Dean reached out his hand and held Cas’s into it. A shy smile shone upon Cas’s lips once again, and Dean’s face blushed a bit.

They stood there and watched the last sunlight disappear from the sky, not letting go of each other’s hands. When the wind blew colder, Dean got slightly closer to Cas, their shoulders bumping. Maybe it wasn’t even an aware act, he just wanted Cas to warm him up. He was tired of feeling cold. 

They waited there till Sam and Charlie returned so they could go home. On their way to the bunker, Charlie and Sam fell asleep on the back seats. Some old and slow rock was playing on the radio, the road was calm. Dean rested his hand on Cas’s leg during most of the trip. 

It was a small family, and it was still a little broken. But it was good enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you have enjoyed it!
> 
> And, as always, let me know what you think :)


End file.
